ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik, Luis, and Dan
Erik, Luis, and Dan Erik (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.7). Erik says: "Dan? Well, uh--" Luis (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.7). Luis says: "The editor wanted Erik to research the Scoleri Brothers case." Erik (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.14). Erik says: "No, Luis, that's still the Chupacabras." are a writer, colorist, and artist working on a new book about the Ghostbusters. History Work on a new book about the Ghostbusters began. Erik, Luis, and Dan strove for accuracy and interviewed everyone. They with Ghostbusters like Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddemore, who was left out of the last book, and witnesses. Dan wanted to be accurate and went looking for ghosts to use as reference. He somehow found some. A group of ghosts chased after him. Dan swore to just make it all up next time and no one would know the difference. Winston met with Erik again, this time at Waltz's Dining Car. Winston asked where Dan was and why Luis was present. Erik simply stated Dan was on vacation. Luis revealed the editor wanted Erik to research the Scoleri Brothers case. Winston inquired why he came. Luis insisted he liked to travel. Winston stated he wasn't part of that case as he didn't participate in digging up First Avenue. Erik cited his previous conversation with Peter. Winston clarified he went to the trial to provide moral support but wasn't in the courtroom when the bust went down. Erik brought up eyewitness statements that placed Winston at the Thurgood Marshall U.S. Courthouse but they were conflicting accounts at best. He pressed Winston to help set the record straight and stated it was something the fans were asking about. Winston caved in and told them his side of the story. Luis started the recorder. Winston told them he left the courtroom and encountered two police officers with some of the Psychomagnotheric Slime. They got angry when Winston tried to warn them and Mama Scoleri manifested. Erik found it a little convenient there was another Scoleri. Winston reminded him sometimes truth was stranger than fiction and continued with his story. Erik and Luis were stunned that's all Winston did to trap Mama. Winston emphasized not every bust was flashy. He thanked them for the pie the excused himself for another engagement. Erik knew he couldn't write a whole arc out of Winston's story. Luis suggested adding in Chupacabras. Erik was annoyed with him suggesting them again and reiterated he was never putting them in the book. Luis still believed his idea was great and told Erik he sucked. Erik retorted that was the Chupacabras then asked him if he was paying for the bill. Trivia *Erik, Luis, and Dan are based on Erik Burnham, Luis Antonio Delgado, and Dan Schoening respectively. *The "Where Winston Was" story borrows from the Marvel Comics gag of creators meeting their characters. *On page 7 of Ghostbusters Annual 2017, in panel 4, Dan makes light of his tendency of accurately drawing pre-existing characters into the IDW comics. *Luis likes to travel. Luis (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.9). Luis says: "Because I like to travel, man." *On page 14 of Ghostbusters Annual 2017, Erik makes a meta comment about not having enough for a whole story arc. Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Where Winston Was References Gallery ErikLuisAndDan01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ErikLuisAndDan03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ErikLuisAndDan05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ErikLuisAndDan06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ErikLuisAndDan07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ErikLuisAndDan04.jpg|Erik seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 DanChasingGhosts01.jpg|Dan seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Category:IDW Characters Category:Minor character